One Flu Over the Loud House
'One Flu Over the Loud House '''is an episode in Season 1. Recap The episode begins with Lincoln waking up on a Saturday morning and noticing that it is quiet. Knowing that his family always lives up to their last name, especially on Saturdays when they don't have to get ready for school or work, he supposes that he is the first one up. Then, he looks at his clock and finds that it is actually ten o'clock A.M. He wonders why it is so quiet, so late. After getting dressed, he wanders into the upstairs hallway and finds that the word "RUN" is written on the wall with a backwards "R", the light is broken, and many objects are knocked over. The twins come out of their room but they look pale, are moaning, and have squinty green eyes. Lola also has a runny nose and doesn't seem to care. He backs away and notices Lori. He tries to tell her that he thinks something might be wrong with the twins, but stops when he notices that she is showing similar symptoms to them. Lynn (their sister, not their father) then walks into the hallway, also showing those symptoms. Lisa then grabs Lincoln's leg and pulls him into her and Lily's room. In Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa is sitting on the floor with Luna, Luan, Leni, and Lucy. Luna notes that Lincoln appears fine, but just in case, they need to take his temperature. Leni, does so but mistakenly reads it as nine hundred and eighty-six degrees. However, she recognizes that Lincoln is healthy. Lincoln is confused, so Lisa, surprised that he does not know, tells him that the house became infected with the flu earlier the same morning. Lincoln explains to the viewers that diseases spread quickly in a household of thirteen and compares flu to a zombie apocalypse. Lisa then explains that Lori was the first one to catch the flu and a flashback reveals that she'd walked downstairs looking out of sorts, Rita had taken her temperature, discovered a fever, and sent her to bed, but on her way, Lori had sneezed on a basketball, which Lynn Jr. then played with, splattering snot on her face and infecting her. Afterwards, Lynn had drank juice out of the carton, which Lana had then drank, and then gotten sick and coughed on Lola, making Lola sick as well. Back in reality, Lisa tells Lincoln that the only "survivors" (i.e. healthy people) are her, him, Luna, Luan, Leni, and Lucy. Lincoln thinks Lucy is infected because of her pale skin, but Lucy points out that her skin is always pale and informs him that she does not have the flu. Lisa suggests they escape and Lincoln agrees, taking out his walkie-talkie and contacting Clyde, calling Clyde "Safe Haven" and himself "Healthy Loud". He explains that there is a flu virus in the house and Clyde asks if Lori is healthy. When Lincoln tells him she is not, Clyde is disappointed, but agrees to make a meal and bring medical supplies for the sick Louds. He asks how many "survivors" there are, and Lincoln says that there are six, but Luan sneezes, so he changes the number to five. Luan thinks she is not infected and makes a joke about it ("It's snot what you think") but then starts showing all the symptoms of the flu that's been spreading, so they put her in a pretend shopping cart and throw her out of the room. Lincoln wants to escape, but Lisa says that they can't go out with their "proverbial kiesters hanging out" and hands everybody a squirt gun loaded with chicken soup meant to "slow down the infected". She then puts on a headband and they leave. Leni, however, is doubtful. In the hallway, Luan's unicycle falls down and Lincoln says, "Luna, three o'clock!", prompting Luna to fire chicken soup into Luan's mouth, which makes her fall over. Lincoln then says, "Lisa, six o'clock!", so Lisa says, "Eat hot soup!" and fires soup at Lola, who is driving her toy car, and then gets distracted and crashes. Lincoln says, "Leni, nine o'clock!" but Leni is confused and thinks Lincoln is talking about the time, so Lincoln corrects her by saying, "No, behind you!". Leni turns around and sees Lori, but instead of firing at her, she offers her a tissue, so Lincoln throws Lori into her and Leni's room. This offends Leni and she says, "Where's your heart?". Lincoln refutes her with "Where's your brain?". Luan and Lola then walk over to Luna, who calls for help, and Lincoln does a war cry and fires soup at them, but they cough on Luna, so she gets sick. The remaining healthy Loud kids walk over to the stairs, but Lana is in front of them and Luan, Lola, Luna, and Lynn are behind them. Lincoln, inspired by the many zombie movies he's seen, pretends to be sick to "blend in". Lucy and Lisa think he's infected, but he explains, and the healthy sisters pretend to be sick as well and go down the stairs, except for Leni, who offers the sick sisters a cough drop. The other healthy kids grab her and they all go downstairs. Lincoln tells off Leni for "putting the squad in jeopardy" and notices that Lucy is missing. He looks up and sees the sick sisters eating their cough drops and Lucy right by them, so he assumes she's infected and tells Clyde that they are down to three "survivors". Clyde expresses sympathy and asks if everybody likes quacamole. Lincoln affirms and thanks Clyde. He opens the front door and sees that Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt are standing by the door, infected. Shocked that the virus has "jumped species", he closes the door. They decide to go out the back and Lincoln tells them to keep a tight formation, but Leni is still doubtful. They back away when they see that Lynn and Lola are standing by the back door. Lisa suggests that they go to the "parental dwelling", and when nobody knows what that means, she explains that she means their parents' bedroom. They run into the bedroom and Lincoln tells Lynn Loud Sr. that the house is infected and they need to get out of his and Rita's window. Lynn Sr. does not answer, and they observe that he is infected. They try to go out, but Rita, who is now infected too, enters. Leni tries to hug Rita but Lincoln does not allow her to. He tries to fire his squirt gun at Rita, but finds it is blocked with noodles. He asks Lisa why she used chunky soup and she replies that it is heartier. Lucy then opens the door, squashing Rita against the wall, and informs them that she is not infected. They then tie a jump rope between the door and the couch and leave. Leni thinks that her sick sisters need a tissue and so Lincoln throws them a tissue box. Leni wonders why he did not just hand them the box, and Clyde contacts Lincoln. Lincoln tells him that they are headed for the door, but Clyde says that there is a "bit of a crisis". At that moment, the batteries in Lincoln's walkie-talkie die, and he decides he needs to know if Clyde's house is safe before leaving. Lisa tells him that she has batteries in her and Lily's room, so Lincoln says, "Loud, you take point". Lucy points out that "Loud" is all of their surnames, so Lincoln decides to take point himself. Lisa finds the batteries, but then they discover Lily, who has the flu and she sneezes out a bubble of snot. The bubble flies out the window and Lincoln is about to fire at Lily, but Leni tells him not to and accuses him of "turning into a monster". Lincoln berates her for "acting like Mother Teresa" and Leni takes this literally and replies, "Shows what you know: our mother's name is Rita." Lisa then gives Lily a bottle of soup and calls them ninnies. They go out of the room and Lincoln replaces the batteries in his walkie-talkie and contacts Clyde. Clyde explains that the crisis was that he made peanut sauce for some egg rolls and is worried that somebody might be allergic. Frustrated, Lincoln tells him that nobody is. Clyde is relieved because he sees the sauce as an important part of the meal. They're about to go out the back door but Lily's bubble comes back and hits Lucy, who informs her that she is now sick, but nobody can tell. She then sneezes, getting snot on the doorknob. Lisa is about to think of an alternate way out, but Lucy sneezes on her, making her sick. Lincoln asks for "help with the table". Leni asks if he wants to make them a meal, but he blocks the door with the table instead. Leni suggests using Charles's door but wants to stay behind and nurse the invalids. Lincoln is reluctant, but lets her do so when she promises to wear a mask. However, she calls one mask too "blah" and another too "flashy". When she finds one she likes, Lincoln notices Luna behind her. He says, "Leni, duck", but Leni thinks she means he sees a duck and asks if it is sick. Luna sneezes and Lincoln lets her snot fall on him. Leni asks him why and he responds that she was being so kind that she didn't deserve to get sick, however, he sneezes on her, infecting her. At the end, Clyde comes over in a hazmat suit, informing the viewers that he is feeding the family because they're still humans despite being infected, and he doesn't want to see the food go to waste. Trivia Sneeze-related trivia * Characters who sneezed: Lori, Lynn Jr, Luan, Lily, Lucy, Luna, and Lincoln. * Characters who were infected as the direct result of someone sneezing: Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lisa, Lincoln, and Leni. * Number of sneezes: nine. * This is the episode with the most sneezes. Errors * Lincoln and Lisa are sometimes uncharacteristically dramatic/paranoid, comparing the flu to a zombie apocalypse or a lethal situation, and in Lincoln's case, assuming Lucy is infected despite her skin usually being pale, although they are usually level-headed characters. It is also a bit out of character for Lincoln not to know what 'parental dwelling' means. * Even though Lori apparently had a fever, the thermometer read 98.6 Farenhiet, which is normal body temperature. * In reality, flu takes a few hours at least to manifest, as opposed to a few minutes or seconds. * Lola tattles on Lana, despite learning not to tattle in "A Tattler's Tale", however, this could be explained because Lola is only six. * After the unicycle falls down, Luan disappears. * Lincoln says, "Behind you" to clarify what "nine o'clock" means, although "nine o'clock" means left, and Lori is standing to Leni's ''right. * Lincoln never thought of going around the sick pets, however, he may have been worried that they'd infect him or the others if they sneezed, bit, scratched, etc. * Lola moved downstairs after the pets were revealed to be infected within seconds. * In addition to saying, "Loud, you take point" when they are all Louds, he calls himself Healthy Loud despite there being several healthy Louds. * Lincoln says that nobody has a food allergy, but Lana is allergic to rhubarb. However, nobody was allergic to peanuts and none of the healthy Louds had a food allergy. * Nobody considered wiping the snot off the doorknob or climbing out the kitchen window, however, it is possible Lisa was about to suggest one or both of those before she got sick. Other trivia * It is unknown how Lori, Luan, the parents, the pets, and Lily got sick. * It is unknown when Lily, the parents, and the pets got sick. * The only members of the household not infected were some of the pets: Izzy, El Diablo, Gary, Bitey, Fangs, Brad (if he counts), and Hops. * Flu is called a "level four outbreak" but it's unknown what the other levels of outbreak are. Category:Episodes